


[Podfic] Any Other Name

by triedunture



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Endearments, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture
Summary: “It’s just,” he continued, “I’ve noticed that humans—some humans, anyway—they use that word,angel, as a…well, as a sort of…endearment.”“Do they?” said Crowley, who had invented using the word as an endearment in the 13th century AD.





	[Podfic] Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032729) by [ignaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaz/pseuds/ignaz). 

[Download or stream at Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/baoc4naqrpwz092/Any%20Other%20Name.mp3?dl=0).

Alternatively (as traffic allows) download or stream on [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18iN-bdryVUesh3ykeQ5YEJmLsM_-Hssu/view?usp=sharing). 

Intro and outro music is Alice Merton's Funny Business. 

Enjoy! Please leave a comment for the author if you liked the story : )


End file.
